


More Than a Number

by KianRai_Delcam, spacebabequeenoftheoutcast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Breakfast in Bed, Clone Wars, Clones, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Reader-Insert, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Star Wars Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianRai_Delcam/pseuds/KianRai_Delcam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebabequeenoftheoutcast/pseuds/spacebabequeenoftheoutcast
Summary: This soldier was perplexing.Most people in your senator’s presence were most decidedly not rude. They tended to be the opposite, actually. Polite, deferential, nervous, terrified even. Senator Kayl of Coruscant was known to be the epitome of customs and courtesies after all. You had seen the most experienced politicians internally cower at her finely veiled insults and threats, all while maintaining the mien of perfect diplomacy. So the reason as to  just why this trooper decided to offend her eluded you, even if you secretly agreed with him.





	More Than a Number

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Character x Reader fic or Reader-Insert fic ever! Written for the lovely RowanSparrow of Tumblr, who also happens to be a very talented writer! Check 'em out! SpaceBabeQueenoftheOutcast will disagree but she is the reason this was completed. Check her out as well on AO3!

This soldier was perplexing.

Most people in your senator’s presence were most decidedly not rude. They tended to be the opposite, actually. Polite, deferential, nervous, terrified even. Senator Kayl of Coruscant was known to be the epitome of customs and courtesies after all. You had seen the most experienced politicians internally cower at her finely veiled insults and threats, all while maintaining the mien of perfect diplomacy. So the reason as to just why this trooper decided to offend her eluded you, even if you secretly agreed with him. “All due respect, Senator, we are people too. We aren’t numbers, and we are kriffin’ sure we don’t have to blindly follow orders, especially when we know they are wrong.”

The virescent glare Senator Kayl shot his way held the intensity of a thousand lightsabers, yet it does nothing to the armored clone. Perhaps it was the helmet that covered his head that gave off the impression of nonchalance, but you thought to yourself that even if you could see his face, it would be nonplussed. His words were bold, and rang with a spark of truth, and you could not help but feel a flutter of admiration for this man. It started deep in your chest and spread to your heart at his next sentence. “If you want us to die for you, then you need to treat us with some…modicum, as you senators and Jedi call it, of respect.” 

“Your words are noted, trooper. Dismissed. I will contact your General when I have need of you or your men again,” her tone changes slightly, but having spent a few years as her aide, you notice it immediately. A grudging respect. “My aide will show you out,” she nods at you, her blonde wig slightly off balance.

As you bow, the soldier, ARC-5555 if you remembered correctly, moves from parade rest to stand at attention. He snaps off a quick salute and turns on his heel, hardly waiting for you before opening the ornate door. You run to catch up, determined to match his pace. You ignore your senator’s huff at the rather unprofessional display and muttered, “perfect for each other.” “Hey umm…ARC Five Five Five Five-”

“Let me stop you right there,” he stops in the Senate hallway and removes his helmet in one smooth stroke, “It would be Fifty Five Fifty Five, but the name’s Fives.”

You feel the blush creep up your cheeks in an embarrassed warmth, the red no doubt similar to the scarlet shade of the carpet. “I’m sorry.”

He chuckles and tucks his helmet underneath, turning his head away from you. “Sure you are,” your eyes shoot up to meet his, a retort ready on your tongue until you see the teasing glint in his amber eyes.

“Why are you so rude?”

“It’s my default factory setting. Take it up with the Republic.”

“I would but I doubt Senator Kayl would do anything about it. Come on, she expects me back soon for her lunch,” you motion for him to follow, your Coruscanti robes billowing behind you as you seek to make him run to catch up.

His long stride quickly forces you to quicken your own pace. As he passes you, you swear you can see that striking smile flash on his face. That odd flutter flares up in your chest yet again, as does a grudging amusement. This man was strange, nothing at all like the way the Kaminoians scientists described them. Fives was hardly more droid than man. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

His tone is inquisitive, honestly curious. It was almost childlike in how he asked the question, yet the blush creeped up again. “Just…thinking…” you trail off, attempting the mimic your senator in answering a question without really answering it. It was a failure, of course, but you had to try.

His eyes go soft as he slows his pace to match yours, “What are you thinking about?”

You hesitate, and then you purposely make eye contact with him before you respond. “Lunch. I haven’t had breakfast today.”

Fives’ grin is wide enough to rival Coruscant’s skyline. “I didn’t get to have real food until the war began. Something to be grateful for, I suppose. What’s your favorite?”

The revelation is a bit shocking, you admit to yourself. Rather than let your surprise show, you decide to speak with Senator Kayl. Perhaps she could introduce a bill or some measure designed to benefit the clone army. But first, Fives’ question needed answering. “”A good Corellian Scramble is the perfect way to start a day,” you smile at the soldier, “It reminds me of home.”

You two continue your walk in silence, both pondering the other as you pass by the Pantoran and Nubian senator, both of whom are deep in thought until they see you. Or rather, until Senator Amidala sees Fives. Or it could be Fives waving her down before you can stop his breach of etiquette that prompts the conversation. “Why, hello. What can I do for you, trooper,” her voice is kind, and it is obvious to you that the two have met before.

“General Skywalker asked me to ask a question, Senator. If you have a moment, of course,” he gives her a knowing smile, although you can’t deduce the reasoning.

She nods and Fives gives you a quick salute before going off to join her, “Until we meet again, my friend.”

You smile and return the salute with a half bow as the now trio disappear into the next hallway. He was a good man, that Fives.

~~~

“When I make you breakfast in bed, a simple ‘thank you’ would be good. None of this ‘how did you get into my apartment’ banthashit you’re giving me.”

This morning was proving to be just as strange as yesterday’s afternoon. The smell of…could that be a Corellian Scrambler?…wafts throughout your room from the steaming plate in his hand. Your heart races, beating hard enough that you were half convinced Fives could see it through your nightshirt. You go to continue your banthashit, as he put it, until you see the sparkle in his eyes, the nervous twitch in his eyebrow. “How does ‘how did you learn to cook’ work?”

Fives lips quirk upwards in a smile, and the rest of the shock in your chest melts away, replaced by admiration. It’s a rather dumb thought, you know, but you couldn’t help but think it. ‘He has a nice smile.’ “Ask Senator Amidala.”


End file.
